1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to audio/visual presentations, and more specifically, to effective multimedia presentations employing telescoping apparatus with combinations of multimedia devices and roving control, thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous educational audiovisual projection devices exist that present information from the various media such as photo film slides, overhead light page projection, video cassette sound motion picture films, laser disc video projection or laser compact disc projection. These devices play increasing roles in providing audiences with the audiovisual multimedia information that is valuable to educational institutions. Areas such as teaching, publicizing and expanding the interest of viewers increasingly require multimedia presentations throughout the educational industry. Many other institutions and industries require multimedia presentations for education of there employees, as well as advertising and group presentations in general.
Audio/visual projection systems currently available provide the ability to create multimedia presentations that can be remotely controlled. There are currently existing systems that allow operators the freedom to move about while remotely controlling presentations. While, these systems are significant in providing freedom of movement for the operator, they are constructed using separate electronics to interface the multimedia devices to a remote control to enable the freedom of movement during a presentation. A presentation system does not exist that, economically, combines the functions of these various multimedia devices into one remotely controlled integrated audio-visual system that allows the person, or persons, making the presentation to move about the room freely while remotely controlling the presentation.
Currently available presentation systems may employ carts with shelves to hold the various multimedia devices. These systems do not provide means for holding multimedia devices in an easily transported design combined with a design that can be used as a versatile display system. Furthermore, currently available systems do not have the ability to adjust the height of sound and light projection devices for controlling the elevation of multimedia devices during audio-visual presentations, to achieve direct projection angles and to avoid interfering with the direct view of audiences seated to the rear of the projection equipment. Moreover, systems do not exist which are suitable for realtime interactive presentation to audiences, that can be controlled and operated by more than one presenter, or that are equipped to be mobile within the viewing area of the audience.
Equipment termed as Video Equipment Lift Consoles exist within the prior art that contain spring loaded platforms capable of lifting the platform out of a shipping enclosure. Some devices also provide compartments where multimedia components can be stored or used. However, these devices do not provide for motorized adjustment of multimedia devices loaded on platforms or elevation variability of display devices and, therefore, are limited. Furthermore, these designs do not provide the flexibility for interactive audience participation in the presentation and have no provisions for security from theft or adequate provision for roving system operation by wireless control.
As can be seen from the foregoing discussion, there is a need within the art for a method and apparatus that can produce multimedia presentations, in an integrated and effective manner that allows users to retain freedom of movement combined with a system that is easily transportable and versatile in making presentations. These and other problems are solved by the disclosure of the present invention.